nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Gigabyte
Gigabyte is the form Roach was transformed into by Omnitron following the events of Carnage within "The War Machine" saga of the Roach Chronicles. Originally evil and completely under Omnitron's control, he had no resemblance to his original self, and is completely robotic; the only thing remaining was what was left of his soul and his brain, which also was converted into metal and corrupted. Initially without any devotion to his former kind, Gigabyte would become Omnitron's second-in-command, as well as the saga's secondary antagonist. At the end of Deadline in the "War of Vengeance" saga, Gigabyte's evil personality was ultimately reverted back into Roach's by Alex "Rook" Miller with the use of the Time Blade's reversal attributes. Gigabyte would soon refer to himself as Roach, and would help his allies in defeating Ataraxia and The Visitor. However, during the conflict with The Visitor, Gigabyte was fatally stabbed by The Visitor's weapon, the Ragnarök. Despite this, Gigabyte was able to kill The Visitor, but was unable to be saved by his allies from his wounds. With Gigabyte dead, the Prophets of the Soulless would plan on resurrecting him in his normal human form alongside with his Soulless Xarcoh, combining the two personalities to become Dark Soldier. History The War Machine Carnage After the assumed demise of both Roach and Omnitron, Omnitron's hand soon breaks through the debris of his former weapon production facility a few minutes after the US Military left the site. Getting up, Omnitron reveals he also saved a now heavily weakened and wounded Roach. As Roach questions why he saved him, Omnitron explains that Roach would be "spared" by his ultimate plan, saying that Roach would serve a great use to him before punching Roach unconscious. Omnitron soon contacts the rest of his forces, saying it was time for the "transformation" part of their plan to begin before escaping the site with Roach as his new prisoner. Offscreen, Roach would be taken to the Robot Army's headquarters at the Stanley R. Mickelsen Safeguard Complex, where the Robot Army created a new robotic body for Roach. Omnitron soon kills Roach, but preserves his brain in the new robotic body. As Roach awakens in his new body, Omnitron continues to work on Roach, rewiring his brain to make him just like Omnitron; a soulless robot bent on destroying humanity. Upon Omnitron's completion of his work, Roach was now reborn into Gigabyte, devoid of all of his former positive traits and now extremely loyal to Omnitron. Induction Gigabyte, along with Omnitron, would participate in the Battle of Seoul, residing at an encampment in a small outdoor mall, where a powerful Havoc Launcher designed to target and shoot down Allied aircraft was stationed at. Gigabyte and Omnitron would soon man the launcher in order to prevent Allied reinforcements from entering the city. However, drop pods containing members of the US Military and SEAL Team Five were successful in dropping into the city. Undeterred, Gigabyte and Omnitron remained in the launcher, utilizing it to combat the advancing SEAL Team Five until the launcher was disabled. As the team attempted to open the launcher, Gigabyte exits the pilot's seat and opens the door, punching down Chris. Suddenly, a dark revelation comes to light; the team realizes that the robot's voice is in actuality Roach's. Horrified to see that their friend was rebuilt into a robot, the team attempts to question him, but Omnitron himself appears from the back of the launcher, where he transforms his arm into his signature grenade launcher. Knowing what he was about to do, the team dives away as Omnitron fires a round from his launcher towards where the team was standing. Omnitron then proceeds to explain that Roach is no longer who he once was, instead being a powerful robot known only as Gigabyte. Omnitron then gives the team a choice, either they surrender and become a permanent fixture of his evergrowing Robot Army, or perish along with every remaining human in the city. The team refuses, with Gigabyte coldly telling his former allies to run before revealing a large timer hidden in the ground. As the timer begins to count down from five minutes, Gigabyte explains that the timer corresponds to a massive Scorpion bomb buried deep within the city, which was placed there during the early stages of the battle in Seoul. Omnitron then reveals a shocking twist to the team; they never truly stopped Project Manticore, saying that all they destroyed at the biolab was the waste that was created during the trial runs of the weapon. Omnitron then reveals that he's already shipped massive deposits of weaponized Scorpion to cities around the world, saying within a matter of days, the other bombs will finish their countdowns and detonate, infecting cities around the world with Scorpion, which would continue to spread until the world was completely covered with the agent, ensuring that no human would survive. With no other choice, the team is forced to escape before radioing command of the situation. The team quickly hurries back to the hotel where their drop pod was located. After loading into the pod, Rook takes manual control of the pod, using it to return to the airship above the city. As several other pods arrive, the bomb in the city detonates, causing the entire city to begin to fill with green gas. As the airship leaves the destroyed city, Gigabyte tells Omnitron that the time to pave way for the invasion is nearing fruition, suggesting they head to the command center for Project Manticore, to which Omnitron agrees to. Age of Extinction Gigabyte, along with Omnitron and the rest of the Robot Army, would re-locate to the Scorpion launch center at a fortification beneath the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France. Gigabyte would be with Omnitron while the latter prepared the countdown to detonate the Scorpion bombs around the world. As the four heroes attempt to stop the countdown upon arriving to the top of the tower, Gigabyte appears, saying that the end is nigh. Troubled over this, the four explain they don't want to fight their old friend, but Gigabyte explains there is nothing left of their "old friend" before engaging the four in a final battle while Omnitron observes from a balcony higher up. Gigabyte proves to be a powerful opponent, utilizing his Razor Disks to great use in combat. After a long and tiring battle, O'Ryan, Chris, and TJ soon tackle down Gigabyte while ordering Rook to stop the countdown. As Rook rushes towards the terminal, Gigabyte breaks free of the team's hold, where he readies one of his Razor Disks and throws it towards Rook. As Rook reaches for the button to stop the countdown, Gigabyte's Razor Disk soon slices through Rook's right arm, cutting it clean off of him. As Rook collapses to the ground in pain, the other three attempt to rush to his aid, but are grabbed ahold of by Omnitron. Gigabyte soon walks over towards Rook before lifting him in the air by grabbing ahold of his neck. As Gigabyte says that humans are to finally learn what it means to suffer, Omnitron orders Gigabyte to stand down just before he could kill Rook. Omnitron then explains that while the rest of humanity will perish, he intends to have the team suffer a fate that they could not avoid. Gigabyte then nods before dropping Rook onto the ground. Using his powers he had when he was once human, Gigabyte opens a tear to the Fractured Realm. Gigabyte explains that it is time that they witness the end of humanity, saying there is nothing they could do to stop it. Omnitron soon throws O'Ryan, Chris, and TJ into the rift while Gigabyte throws Rook into the rift. As Rook looks back towards the rift, the countdown finishes, detonating the Scorpion bombs. As the one in Paris detonates, the rift begins to close. As Gigabyte glares back towards the heroes, Rook could only scream in horror as the rift closes, trapping the four in the Fractured Realm while the rest of humanity is annihilated by the Scorpion agent. War of Vengeance With SEAL Team Five banished to the Fractured Realm, and all of humanity destroyed on Earth, Gigabyte, Omnitron, and his army took full control of Earth. Relocating to Washington D.C., Omnitron and his army turned the city into the new home of the Robotic Empire. Deadline Despite this however, SEAL Team Five would escape after restoring the Time Blade's powers, arriving at the White House. Eventually, the team is able to gain access to the roof, where they see Omnitron overlooking his empire. Omnitron mockingly congratulates the heroes for reaching the end of the line, saying that their long journey would finally end forever. Gigabyte soon appears, saying that they will join the rest of humanity in eternal death. A final battle soon ensures, with the two robots having the upper hand. As Omnitron pins Rook to the roof, Omnitron says they failed, explaining there is nothing in the world that could save them. Rook challenges this before pulling out the Time Blade and forcefully pierces Omnitron through the chest with it. As lightning strikes in the background, everyone stops what they were doing and looks at Rook with shocked expressions. Rook then explains that their ace up their sleeve was time itself before activating the Forward attribute of the Time Blade, causing green temporal energy to surge throughout Omnitron's body. After Rook removes the Time Blade from Omnitron's chest, Omnitron soon rusts up, uttering that all he wanted was to protect the universe before collapsing into a pile of scrap metal, destroying him once and for all. Gigabyte then notes the Time Blade, explaining that with time under their control, there would be no limits. Gigabyte soon attempts to strike Rook down, but Rook uses the Time Blade to send a beam of Reversal temporal energy at Gigabyte. As Gigabyte collapses to the ground, his evil program is erased, thus restoring Roach and his original personality within Gigabyte's body. Rook soon charges the Time Blade to send a surge of Reversal temporal energy into the skies above, ultimately undoing the damage caused by Omnitron and his Robot Army and resurrecting the entire human race killed by the Scorpion agent. Roach soon awakens and congratulates the team for their triumph in saving humanity and stopping Omnitron, saying they did what he ultimately failed to do. The Greatest Threat of All Personality and Traits After being brainwashed into Gigabyte, all of Roach's positive traits were obliterated; he himself proclaiming that of all his previous roles he had once played, only one returned—a destroyer. All of Roach's dedication and kindess to his friends and his allies had vanished, something his time as a Soulless was not able to change. His desire to destroy all of humanity and being loyal to Omnitron is all what remained in his soulless shell of a heart. Upon being purged of his evil following the events of Deadline, Gigabyte's personality was restored back to Roach's original personality. He was also able to regain his lost soul. Weapons and Abilities Gigabyte's weapon of choice is a pair of Razor Disks, two incredibly sharp blades that act similar to brass knuckles. Gigabyte also has the ability to throw them a short distance before returning safely to him. These blades can easily cut through human flesh and bones without stopping. In terms of physical strength, Gigabyte is incredibly powerful, more so than his original persona as a human. Due to his status as a robot, Gigabyte does not age and is ultimately not affected by the Scorpion nerve agent like his former kind. As demonstrated in Induction, Gigabyte can punch a human down onto the ground with a single punch with little to no effort. As revealed in Age of Extinction, Gigabyte still has access to the powers over Space he had when he was still human. Gigabyte would utilize this to create a rift to the Fractured Realm, where the heroes were disposed of. Razor Disk.png|One of Gigabyte's signature Razor Disks. Videos Rinzler Recompiled - Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance Music Extended|Gigabyte's theme. Trivia * This is the second evil form of Roach, the first being his Soulless, Xarcoh. * Gigabyte has a similar voice to Roach, but with a robotic filter added. Category:The War Machine Category:War of Vengeance Category:The Greatest Threat of All Category:Universal Convergence Category:Boss Rush